New Opinions
by Saints75X
Summary: In it Danny is 17 and has not yet met Ember so slight AU and as some keen eyed readers can guess I hope to make it a Danny/Ember fic when its done. Any way he starts by joining the school band then gets thrown through a series of events that push out his friendship with Sam and start a few new friendships. I hope you enjoy. New First Chapter everything moved further forward FYI
1. Prologue

**This is a little backstory as I had seen that some were concerned as to why Danny is being mean to Sam and Tucker. This should explain it all.**

1 Year Before the Story Started

Danny was sitting at Nasty Burger with his two best friends Sam and Tucker. Sam was sitting closer to Danny than usual and it made him feel like disappearing again. Ever since he stopped the asteroid last year Sam has been trying to get Danny to go out with her and all she has been accomplishing in that time was pushing him away.

"So Tucker what are you doing later?'' Danny asked hoping to get Sam to let go of him. "Sorry dude I can't do anything later I have to many duties as mayor of Amity Park." Tuck responded though Danny saw through it and knew that Sam had bribed him to let her be alone with Danny.

"Danny why don't we hang out later, maybe I can show you how I got so good at Doom." Sam said in a way that Danny knew meant you aren't getting out of this unless a ghost attacks. " Sam while that may be fun I…" Danny tried to say before Sam gave him a look meaning either hang out with me or we are no longer friends.

"Alright Sam we can do that I'll meet you at your place later I'm just going to do a quick patrol." Danny said before rushing off to the Ghost Zone. When he arrived he spent almost an hour before he finally found a ghost that had a cell phone.

"Kitty can I ask you for a huge favor?" Danny begged. "Depends on what that favor may be Danny; I am kind of busy keeping Johnny out of trouble." Kitty responded. "Maybe he can help you with the favor, I need to be able to text you to attack Amity if Sam tries anything as I feel that she is going to try to try to make me sleep with her or worse." Danny said being scared of Sam for the first time in a while.

"I thought that you two were together, why would you not want to be alone with her?" Kitty asked genuinely concerned. "I promise that I will explain later if you just promise to help me and come to Amity with Johnny if I text you." Danny said. "Alright Danny here's my number and remember that you promised to explain it all later." Kitty said before chasing after Johnny to make sure that he wouldn't be hitting on other women.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later with Sam

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam was waiting patiently for Danny to arrive at her house. She was extra happy because she would be alone with him for many hours and though every now and then she questioned whether or not to continue with her plan to get Danny as her boyfriend.

Her parents had left many hours earlier and wouldn't be back until early in the morning. While she was in thought she heard the front door bell ring and ran to let Danny in.

"Hey Danny glad you could make it; why don't we head to the computer room so we can start teaching you how to be better than me at Doom." Sam said. What she didn't know however was that Danny had always been better than her at all video games, but he didn't want to make her feel bad. "Yeah sure let's see what secrets you have to teach me Sam." Danny responded.

Three hours later Danny was slowly starting to play the game at his usual skill level and Sam was getting upset. "You sure learn fast Danny, but we have been playing for many years why haven't you gotten this good before?" Sam asked. "I guess I just never took the time to learn all of the mechanics." Danny responded hoping she would drop it.

"I'd honestly rather be playing something that isn't competitive, like Fallout 4, to be honest." Danny said as he tried to leave to head home as it was 8PM and he would need to be home soon. "Hey Danny why don't you let me show you the new movie theatre my parents got put in last week." Sam said while she grabbed his arm to make sure he would follow.

~ _Hey Kitty you guys should start heading to Amity as things are going bad here but don't attack unless I tell you, I owe you twenty after this. ~_

Danny texted her as he felt unsure about what Sam was getting at. "Sam I really need to go." Danny said while trying to pull his arm away but Sam had the Fenton Cuffs around his wrist. "Not tonight Dany you are going to be mine unless the town needs you." Sam said menacingly.

~ _Kitty help Sam's lost her mind and won't let me go she has me trapped in the Fenton Cuffs please hurry ~_

Danny was sweating as Sam neared her room. If she got him in there he would be forced into a situation, he didn't want to be in anytime soon. "Sam if you don't release me I will not talk to you again." Danny threatened but Sam didn't seem phased. "No Danny I'm tired of you being oblivious to my attraction to you." Sam nearly cried.

Kitty showed up right before they got into Sam's room and had Johnny throw her through the window to make sure Sam believed the town was in trouble. "Argh Johnny when I get up you are in so much trouble; I don't care if Danny shows up I will murder you." Kitty falsely threatened. "Kitty I told you that the next time you banish me I will make sure to end you." Johnny threw back at her.

"If I survive this I will owe them both a romantic dinner." Danny said to himself. Sam then released Danny and ran to get a thermos for him. Danny then chased after the two when he was given the thermos. He then chased them all the way to the best restaurant in town and made sure that they got a great service for the help they just lent him.

"Thank you so much you guys, if you ever want to just come out of the Ghost Zone and chill let me know and I will make sure its ok," Danny said. "Danny this is an amazing gift but just remember that you owe me an explanation." Kitty responded. "Find me after your date and I will explain." Danny said flying away.

A few hours later Danny was still trying to calm down after he was almost raped by Sam. Kitty suddenly appeared in his room and gave him a hug. "Ok Kitty hears the story and why I needed your help." Danny said before starting the story. "and then she just started continually chasing after me worse than Klemper. She also kept saying that I was just being oblivious no matter how many times I told her I wasn't interested." Danny finished.

Kitty didn't know what to say she just gave him another hug and made sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.


	2. On Recent Events

On a particularly dreary Friday morning in Amity Park, Danny was walking through the streets. Unbeknownst to anyone who walked near him, he was listening to his MP3 player and trying to figure out why the recent events were happening.

As to what the recent events were; first off the week started with Skulker flying on a war path trying to kill Danny particularly harshly, followed by Johnny and Kitty apologizing for past events and getting on his good side by teaching him how to get dash to relent on his almost non-stop bullying that he had taken to, and finally was the craziest thing he saw.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flashback To Wednesday

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Danny awoke right before his alarm went off, surprised that for the first time in months that no ghosts had escaped that night to ruin his sleep. He started heading to school when suddenly he got a great idea, why not sign up for the band this year and get some attention for something positive. He ran to the garage to get his guitar that was cleverly hidden so as to not let anyone find it before he was ready to show people that he knew how to rock.

He recieved the guitar as a gift when he was 12 but not one that was bought for him, he had asked Jazz for money so he could go get something that he didn't want anyone to find out about. She had just believed him to have gotten self-defense lessons since he had become toned after this over time.

He looked over the guitar, an EVH Frankenstein Replica that he saw in a pawnshop the week before. He then ran off to apply for the band program. He had turned the guitar invisible and intangible so nobody would question as to why and when he had aquired it. He arrived at the school earlier than both his friends Sam and Tucker so they wouldn't be tempted to follow him. However his luck would not hold out forever, as he then ran into Dash as he turned the corner towards the Music Room.

"Well well if it isn't Fenturd I should pound you into a pulp, but luckily for you I'm feeling generous today as none of my friends are near so you get a hall pass on this offense," Dash snarkily stated. "Thanks Dash and im sorry about that," Danny replied as he left so fast that he looked like a cartoon character.

He entered the Music Room with 30 minutes before he had to be in class. The Music teacher Ms. Schumacher was sitting in her room waiting for the start off the day, or as she just witnessed, a young man to rush into her class.

"Daniel, what a pleasant surprise, to what occasion do I owe this honor. I don't believe I have ever seen you look at an instrument." the teacher stated. " I was interested in trying out for the band. If you have time that is." Danny said.

" Of course I have time, but what instrument will you try to play." She replied. " Ah yes as to that I have it in the hallway, let me go grab it." Danny said while running out of the room. "I will never understand kids these days." She stated whilst shaking her head.

" Here we are, my guitar that I've had since I was 12. Do I need to play a song with or without lyrics mam." Danny inquired. "Well that's up to you, but if I enjoy your singing I may beg you to join the chorus as well." She said.

"Ok let me get set up and I will try not to be a waste of your time.'' He said whilst plugging in the guitar.


	3. Fearing the Reaper

**I would like to thank every one who read and reviewed this story. I have been struggling with my own insecurities as to publishing my possible please bear with me and I will try not to forget this story or give up.**

Danny found the amplifier cord and plugged in his guitar. He was starting to get really nervous, mainly because he had never played in front of anyone before not even Jazz. Danny then started to play the intro of the song and decdided he would sing with it, as the old rule says 'all or nothing'. He opened his mouth and started to sing quietly at first with his eyes closed.

 _I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed._

 _What have I become, what have I done?_

 _I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame._

 _And I understood, cause I feel the same._

He finally opened his eyes and saw a shocked look on the teachers face.

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone._

 _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell._

As he was singing he could feel the tears in his eyes start to form, but he held back because he sensed Johnny and Kitty phase into the room. He would swear them to secrecy after he got his answer.

 _I heard from God today, and she sounded just like me._

 _What have I done, and who have I become._

 _I saw the Devil today, and he looked a lot like me._

 _I looked away, I turned away!_

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone._

 _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

 _I'm not defending, downward descending,_

 _Falling further and further away!_

 _Getting closer every day!_

 _I'm getting closer every day, to the end._

 _To the end, the end, the end,_

 _I'm getting closer every day!_

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone._

 _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

He finished singing and sighed expecting the answer to be a no as the teacher still hadn't said anything, and after 5 minutes of the waiting he stormed out of the room after saying thanks for the opportunity.

After he left the room, he ran to the janitor closet he was used to hiding in and let loose all of his tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kitty's POV

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I floated next to Johnny shocked by what we had just heard, Danny had just stormed off sad because he didn't think his voice was very good. I whispered for Johnny to give me a few minutes to talk to Danny. I followed him to the closet and heard sobs coming from within. Knocking on the door, I slowly entered the room.

"What are you doing here Kitty?" Danny asked between sobs. I responded "Me and Johnny came here to see if you wanted to hang out later, but when we got here you were singing and we didn't want to disturb you. Your voice is amazing Danny, I only know one other ghost that could enjoy it more than us." "So who is this ghost and when can I meet them?" He asked meekly. "Sooner than you think Danny... sooner than you think."

End Flashback


	4. The Smells of Teen Spirit

**A/N: So far the support though not as high as some stories here has been incredible and reading the reviews makes me feel like I might actually be good at something. So thanks everyone for supporting me and my story.**

Danny looked up from his musings as he neared the school. Just then Sam and Tucker had caught up to him, they were still wearing their usual clothes that they'd worn since they were 14. Sam stared at Danny and asked "What happened to your usual clothing, did your mom try to make the washing machine more efficient and destroy all your clothes?"

Danny chuckled before stating "I thought that I'd start showing people who I really am inside, I figured that rather than getting interrogated by you I'd at least get some support." He was wearing his favorite shirt, a simple black T-shirt with the Def Leopard Hysteria logo on the front and all of the band member's signatures on the back.

"I didn't say that there was anything wrong with it I just didn't figure you to be the kind of person to wear Rock Revival's or band merchandise. I thought that if you were to change your style that you'd maybe go more Gothic." Sam said mumbling the last bit trying to see if Danny would stop being so oblivious to her feelings.

"Sam like I said after the asteroid, I just don't see you that way, now if you two will excuse me I have to get to the announcement for who made the band." Danny stated trying to hold his confidence level. In truth he was just trying to get away from them so he could text Johnny freely to make sure that his new friends were there as he felt better around them recently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In The Ghost Zone

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Johnny get your ass out of that bed before I banish you and go watch Danny make the band myself." Kitty yelled knowing that he would get up. "I'm up Kitten I just had to hide the presents I got for you and Danny, I figured that even if he doesn't make the band, which he will, I'd still take us all out to have a fun night." Johnny replied happy with himself.

"What kind of present did you get me sweetie?" Kitty asked as she had not heard anything about a gift. "Oh nothing major Kitty, but I figured that Danny might want to go out rather than stay in tonight." Johnny stated coyly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back on Earth

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What do you think is up with Danny, and why would he be interested in who's in the band?" Sam asked getting angry that he had shot down her love yet again.

"I don't know Sam, but I think we just let Danny be for a little while as he seems to want some distance recently." Tucker responded "It's not just that Tuck, it's also the fact that he has been texting someone quite often recently and everybody else just assumes that he is texting me which makes it hard for me to get over the rejection, just who is he texting anyway?" Sam stated with an edge on her words. "Sam, I know where you are going with this and I just want to say it early and loudly, because I can't and won't hack Danny's phone just to please your jealous side." Tucker said calmly.

"I can't believe that Johnny wants to celebrate, and got me and Kitty gifts, but not only that he said that he wanted to introduce me to someone later." Danny said to himself after reading the texts. He was hoping that this wouldn't end as bad as the time he was introduce to Kitty's mom.

2:30 came faster than any of the trio of outcasts were expecting. Danny was excited and nervous when he entered the auditorium, but he calmed down when he sensed his friends phase into the room. They were just on time and sat next to Danny as nobody would guess that they were ghosts, or evil as they sat next to Danny.

"Just on time guys, I don't know if I could have sat here without you gu…"Danny cut out as he saw Sam and Tucker enter the room looking for him. "Crap, what are they doing here, can't they live their own lives without following me around like lost dogs?" Kitty started to rub his shoulder to help him remain calm as they started calling out the position and person filling it "Of course they can't they been your lost puppies for almost three years now."

"Danny why are you here?" Sam asked trying to sound innocent of stalking him. "The real question here is why you are in here, as only people who tried out for the band can be here, Sam." Danny spat viciously trying to scare them off. Just as he finished the guitarist section was called up to the front. "Well that's me wish me luck."

"As most of you know we have a few people trying for the two spots on guitar and I am the most surprised by the talent we have this year, I would like the person who gets the lead position to play a song at the upcoming pep rally for the football team. Now to start with the back-up guitarist, though he has talent he just didn't show the heart that our lead showed in his try out. Our back-up guitarist is Zachary Lewis, and he may have been our lead last year, nut Danny Fenton has shown more than enough for me to give him a shot." Ms. Schumacher said causing Danny to release the breath he didn't know that he was holding.

At the same time Kitty and Johnny started to applaud and cheer. Sam and Tucker just stood there shocked that they didn't know that Danny could play.

Later on Danny was floating next to Johnny, who had started to help him build a motorcycle that they had found in a junkyard. It was a 2003 Harley Street Bob and Danny just loved the feel of it. It took weeks of begging to get Johnny to teach him how to fix it. After a while of floating the trio of ghost pals stopped when Danny asked, "So what was the gift you got us there Johnny?" "Well Phantom I just thought that you would want to go out and witness your first concert and a Rock N' Roll Princess is performing tonight in the GZ tonight, want to come?" Johnny replied. "Damn right I do why wouldn't I." Danny yelled not knowing that Sam had followed them.


	5. Love of a Lifetime?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ghost Zone Concert Hall

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Danny had just arrived ten minutes before the concert was to start and about half a minute later Johnny and Kitty floated up behind him. "When did they build this here guys, I had mapped out this entire area and never saw it." Danny said. "Well this is actually very new as it was built to support a ghost that nobody knew too much about but we were more than willing to give them a chance." Johnny said while remembering all the work he put into it.

"Come on Danny lets go to our spot and I hope that you brought your guitar like I told you to." Kitty stated whilst dragging Danny along. "Alright calm down Kitty we have all night to enjoy some music, now why don't you guys tell me what kind of music they are playing here." Danny asked.

"Don't worry about that Danny the artist is a very close friend of ours since they finally showed up more often in the zone." Johnny said to the younger ghost. "Plus maybe you two will get along and you won't be a third wheel anymore." Kitty said being hopeful for both of her single friends.

Meanwhile Sam had just gotten to the concert hall in the Spectre Speeder and walked up to the ticket master. "How much to get in here?" Sam asked. "It's $15 per ticket so how many do you want?" Ticket Master responded. "Just one please." Sam said before getting her ticket and heading in.

She then went to both look for her seat and find Danny, maybe after he explains why he is so angry with her, she could then apologize and they could enjoy the concert.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back with Danny, Johnny, and Kitty

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well its finally time for the music to start, you guys better be right about me liking this music or you'll be in huge trouble." Danny jokingly threatened. "Oh trust me Danny you'll either love it or you aren't into the kind of music we think you are." Kitty responded.

As they were sitting there talking about what to do after the concert the music started playing softly. Danny turned towards the sound and saw a ghost that he could only describe with one word at the time, perfection.

The musician that walked out of the curtains was feeling very nervous as she had never performed for anyone before let alone thousands of others. She then proceeded to announce herself and begin the concert. "Hello Ghost Zone my name is Ember McLain and I am here to rock." She announced loudly causing everyone to quiet down.

Sam was looking for her friend Danny and wasn't paying too much attention to the ghost on stage so she didn't notice that she was a rock star. She finally saw Danny sitting with who Sam thought were two of his enemies. She proceeded to rush over to him thinking that she would be protecting him by keeping him away from ghosts.

"Danny you don't know how happy I am to find you, we don't have long let's go before any more damage is caused to you and maybe you can finally tell me why you have been avoiding me and Tuck." Sam said. "You should know the answer to that." Danny said getting irritated that she followed him again.

"I don't know what you mean but my alarm just went off so either follow me out of this terrible place, or expect to be explaining yourself at school Monday." Sam said before running back to the Spectre Speeder to keep herself from dying.

"Well now I'm upset again, why can't they just leave me alone. I know that I didn't pretend what happened last year because you guys were there to prevent the worst of it. I am starting to think I would be better off here." Danny said.

"Well Danny you know that you are always welcome at our realm and plus you'll be crowned king of the GZ after your 18th birthday." Kitty reminded him. "Yeah dude like Kitten said you can always come stay with us for a while." Johnny said finally breaking eye contact with Ember.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the Concert was over

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Johnny led Danny back to the back stage area after Ember stepped off stage and Kitty had ran off ahead of them to talk to Ember. Danny entered the room behind Johnny and his jaw dropped as he saw Ember up close for the first time.

"Hey guys what did you think of the music, I understand if it wasn't that good but I enjoyed myself." Ember said. "Well I for one found it amazing Ember." Kitty said. "I agree with Kitty." Johnny said. "Well what did you think of it, Danny I think right?" Ember asked Danny.

"Well I liked all the songs you played and I enjoyed how your voiced flowed through all of them." Danny said while trying not to look directly at her as he feared that it would cause him to blush. "Well Ember like I told you earlier this is Danny and though he used to be a goody two shoes, now he is just trying to live a somewhat normal life." Kitty said.

After that she and Johnny left leaving Danny alone with Ember hoping that they would connect. "So Danny, what kind of music do you like?" Ember asked. "Well I like old school rock and very early pop." Danny responded. "I guess that makes you a Babypop then huh?" Ember joked. "If I'm your Babypop what does that make you?" Danny joked back.

"Well Babypop I guess that means that I can be your Cherry Pie." Ember joked back. "Well that could work, but I would have to get to know you a bit more before I could call you mine." Danny replied. "Well then Babypop I would suggest that you ask a girl on a date." Ember responded coyly. "Then I guess I'll be picking you up on Saturday." Danny said disappearing before Ember could respond.


	6. Angel Eyes

**Hey guys it's been a while since I've left an A/N but I felt like saying thanks for all the good responses, and I am open to suggestions or you can PM me if you have any concerns as I respond to that quite often. Anyway enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Italics = text messages**

Saturday Morning

Danny awoke quite early for himself on a Saturday, he was quite excited to meet Ember again. He intended to take her to a karaoke club so he could sing for her and try to make her laugh, or even just smile as her smile could keep him in a good mood for days. After he took a shower he texted Kitty to see when Ember woke up on a normal Saturday.

~ _Hey Kitty when does Em normally get up?_

 _She normally is up around noon, but today she showed up here like a half hour ago. Is something going on between you two, today?_

 _Well I invited her on a date_

 _So that's why she is freaking out at the moment_

 _She's freaking out! Why? ~_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With Kitty

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ember will you calm down; you're going to hurt yourself." Kitty said. "No I can't this has never happened before and I don't want to mess it up." Ember responded while still flying around Kitty's room. "What are you talking about, are you meaning a date?" Kitty asked. "Yes why wouldn't I mean a date, nobody has ever asked me on a date and especially no someone so intriguing." Ember said and squealing the last part.

"You should just calm down, I'm quite sure that you are overthinking this whole thing. By the by who is this mystery man who has gained your eye for the day?" Kitty inquired even though she knew. "Well he's this amazing ghost that I met the other night. You know him, it's Danny Phantom." Ember replied.

"Well Ember do you know where he's taking you?" Kitty asked. "I don't know all he said was that he was going to pick me up today." Ember replied. "Do you want me to ask him when he's going to be here to get you?" Kitty asked. "Would you?" Ember asked.

 _~Hey Danny when are you planning on getting here._

 _I was thinking of picking her up around two._

 _Ok sounds great she'll be ready. ~_

Danny arrived at Kitty's realm right when he said he would and knocked on the door. About five minutes later Kitty answered the door and lead Danny into the living room to await Ember to finish her makeup.

When Ember came down the stairs she was dressed in a very simple set of a Dark Side of the Moon Tank top and some very nice designer jeans. Her make-up was done to be subtle and yet still intoxicating to Danny. He couldn't help but stand up and remain quiet as he didn't want to seem disrespectful.

"I hope I didn't overdress for you Danny and I understand if you don't like the shirt not many like Pink Floyd." Ember said to Danny. "It's a very beautiful shirt and the album has many good tracks." Danny replied.

They then proceeded to head towards the karaoke bar that Danny had chosen for their date. When they walked in Ember heard the sounds of some people singing songs really far off key. She asked Danny where they were and what they were doing. He told her they were there to have a good meal and maybe if she wanted they could join the contest for best voice of the night.

After they had finished their food Danny left saying that he was going to go pay and when he got back they would decide whether or not to compete. Ember was sitting there quietly enjoying her time with Danny, when suddenly she hears a really good old song that she saw being used in a movie about fighter pilots. After the intro chords she heard a male voice that sounded as good or better than hers.

You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire

I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire

You kissed me baby, woo, it feels good  
Hold me baby, I wanna love you like a lover should  
You're fine, so kind I would tell this world that your mine mine mine mine

I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baby, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire

Well kiss me baby, woo-oooooo, it feels good,  
Hold me baby  
I want to love you like a lover should  
You're fine, so kind  
I gonna tell this world that your mine mine mine mine

I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm real nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baby, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire

Ember proceeded to look at the stage to see who sang that song after she spent the whole time hoping Danny would return so they could dance. She was going to have to hear a very good reason why he hadn't returned yet, when she saw that it was him who sang it.

She flew up to the stage and proceeded to kiss him. "What was that for Ember?" Danny asked after he caught his breath. "Didn't you like it, or was it rushed, I just knew when I saw that you sang that song that you were describing me, or maybe I was hoping you were." Ember said as she started to work herself up.

"I'll tell you that I sang it for the girl in here with the most beautiful angel eyes." Danny said trying to ease Ember's worry. "You're just full of classic rock references aren't you Babypop?" Ember asked after she calmed down. "Only the best references for the best girl that I could have asked for, so now would you like me to return you to Kitty or should we find something else to occupy our time?" Danny asked coyly.

"I'm not an easy girl Babypop, plus with you having not told me that you could sing and jam I have an idea what we could do for some fun, at least I think it's fun others don't." Ember said. "Well then, my beautiful girlfriend, lead the way." Danny replied.

They left the club and went to Ember's realm. When they got their Ember led him to a room that was full of guitars and other band gear. Danny was completely shocked and didn't know what they planned to do. Ember then proceeded to grab two guitars down and handed Danny one and they ended up jamming all night.


	7. Hot for Teacher

**Guys, I am sorry it took so long to write this, but I normally write these while listening to music. The point is that I have been watching The Voice with my GF and have found an artist that sings the songs I grew up to in such a way that every time I listen to him, I get distracted from what I am trying to think of or tear up from how amazing his voice is. The singer is Laith Al-Saadi and I recommend that everyone who likes Rock N' Roll checks out the video titled Laith Al-Saadi Hotel California as its amazing. I would also like to see if anyone can guess my age or favorite Genre of music, maybe gender, anyone who gets close will get a mention next chapter.**

Monday Morning

Danny had set his alarm to go off just early enough that he could get to school right as the pep rally started so as to avoid having to deal with Sam and her extensive questioning that she no doubt had planned.

He set out as soon as he was dressed in his new Rock Revival's that his parents bought him yesterday, along with some new jeans he had his Eagles (the band) shirt on with a leather jacket over it and some black hiking boots.

Danny ran up to the doors of the school right before the bell rang and made his way to the music room to begin preparing for his performance. When he arrived he learned that his music teacher would be retiring early this year rather than at the end of the year.

He was taken aback when the principle walked in with a young woman whom he swore he recognized. "Danny, this is Ms. Macali and she will be taking over for Ms. Schumacher after this week is over." The principle said.

Then both of the older teachers left the room to allow Danny to practice and Ms. Macali to get used to the room and prepare for her new job. "So should I call you Ms. Macali or Ember, or maybe even sweetheart." Danny joked.

"Damn, you are to attentive babypop how did you figure it out that fast?" Ember asked

"Well the last name was a dead giveaway, I mean come on at least chose a good last name that's not just yours with the letters scrambled." Danny said quite satisfied with himself.

"I just wanted to be close to you, and I remember you saying that you had to perform for your school today so I wanted to be like Kitty and come watch you be awesome." Ember said.

"You could have just done what Kitty is going to do." Danny said laughing at his girlfriend's new responsibility.

Danny then found his favorite corner of the music room and began practicing for his first song in a crowd of people who hated him. After a half-hour his music came and grabbed him for the pep rally.

Cut to Gymnasium

Danny sat in the front row of the music seats awaiting his named to be called. "And now students we have a very talented young man, whom up until recently has remained under our radar even though I believe him to be one of the best guitarist out there today. So give a warm round of applause to Danny Fenton." The music teacher announced.

"Well thanks for that warm introduction but I doubt I have that much talent, let's just see if I can remain calm." Danny said as he walked toward the mic stand.

"Now as some of you may be wondering, yes I can play guitar and have been playing since I was twelve but no-one knew until last week when I tried out for the school band." Danny finished.

"Just play Fentonio, we don't want your life story even if you are Phantom." Dash spit out full of hate. Thinking back, you would think that Dash would adore Danny since he was actually everyone's hero but they all went back to their lives as if nobody had ever found out.

Danny then took a few moments to make sure Kitty and Ember were comfortable in their seats before he was ready to play. "This song has held a very special meaning to me for a very long time, and some of you will understand why." Danny said right before he began strumming.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience, seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

"Thank you for allowing me to play this song without interruption." Danny said before walking off.

"Jeez, who knew Fenton could rock that song was awesome did he write that himself?" Dash, Paulina, and Star all asked simultaneously.

"God you guys are ruined by these new songs that have come out recently." Kitty yelled out forgetting that nobody knew that a ghost was near them.

"Eeeeeek, Phantom come save us from this ghost who has terrible hair by the way." Paulina screeched.

"Paulina shut the hell up she is my friend and she has a great point about today's music." Danny said before he gave Kitty a hug and asked her opinion of his song.

"Danny, I would have smacked you if you played anything different, unless you played 'Hot for Teacher'" Kitty joked as she knew what Ember did.

"Ha-ha funny, now excuse me as I have to go be interrogated." Danny said as he left.

In the Hallway

Danny was walking around waiting for Sam to find him, as all classes were canceled for the students to prepare for Homecoming.

"There you are; you have a lot of explaining to do mister." Sam said in an extremely pissed off tone.

"OK then I'll start explaining; First off nobody knew because I never thought I had any talent, second I have been friends with Kitty and Johnny since about a year ago when they helped me with something that you obviously forgot about, and no I won't talk about it right now even if I know it's not your fault I am still not comfortable around you, and lastly the concert was Johnny's gift to me for making the band. Does that cover everything?" Danny said.

"What do you mean I don't remember; wouldn't you tell me if I messed up what I did?" Sam asked being genuinely hurt and confused.

"Fine Sam, do you remember a year ago when you had those side effects from Undergrowth's powers?" Danny asked.

"Well yeah you said that I was being super crazy." Sam said as that was all Danny told her.

"Well that's not the whole truth, you attempted to do some things, and yeah it was either let you force me into an uncomfortable situation, then Johnny and Kitty saved me from you trying to rape me. After that the three of us grew closer while me and you grew apart as even though it wasn't all your fault, it came from your desire." Danny said.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't know but why didn't you say something earlier?" Sam asked.

"I just never felt safe around you anymore, and something inside me started drawing me towards the Ghost Zone. Clockwork says that I have to move to the Zone when I turn eighteen." Danny said.

"Is there any other options, or do your parents know?" Sam asked.

"No for both and they don't need to know because when I am eighteen I am my own person." Danny said.

He then left as he had to prepare for Valentine's Day. He had a big surprise for Ember, and she wouldn't find out early as he wouldn't even hint at it.


	8. Valentine's Day

**Sorry I was gone for so long, I've had many issues come up. One of those included me finding out that I was born with Asperger's. This story has taken many turns. Along with that I had never planned on having any bad guys in this story and many of you have pointed out that having one could make the story even better. Here is the next chapter of** _ **New Opinions**_ **.**

Valentine's Day part 1

Ember awoke in a great mood; she would just send a clone of herself to teach today, while she spent the day floating around invisible making sure Danny only had a good day today. She proceeded to her closet to make sure that her cutest outfit was ready for anything Danny might have planned, he had been very discreet and she had no clue if he had anything planned. "God Damn that boy, if babypop doesn't make this day special, I have never had a date on Valentines and he has been everything I have ever wanted and more." Ember squealed while walking around her room.

At Sam's House

Sam's alarm went off right at 7:00 in the morning, she hopped out of her bed and proceeded to check her closet for an outfit that she thought would woo Danny for sure. Sure she knew that Danny told her they were just friends but she wanted to at least have one date with him to prove what she could do as his girlfriend. She found her new Megadeath shirt that she thought Danny would love and some of her favorite pants. "If this doesn't get me a dinner at the least I don't know what I will do." With her new determination she raced off to school.

Danny's House

Danny, having had the best sleep of his afterlife, awoke in a bright and cheerful mood as he remembered that the school board not only approved of his Valentine's idea but were excited to see what he would do as far as songs go. He had asked to do a concert in the new gym to celebrate the holiday. Danny had also intended it to play a song just for Ember. He rushed to the bathroom to take a shower, and ran off to school."

Casper High Exterior

All of the students were sitting outside of the school waiting for Danny to arrive, many of the girls were hoping to see whom he had chosen as a Valentine. As he flew in, he transformed back into Fenton and he found himself surrounded by women. He finally decided to disappear so as to avoid all of the questioning. As he was walking to his first class, his heart sank, by his locker was none other than Sam. She saw him coming and ran over appearing to be showing off her new outfit.

"Danny, don't you think this shirt is awesome, I just got two tickets to their concert next month maybe we can go?"

"Hey Sam, that is a nice shirt but I don't like Megadeath that much to want to go to a concert, sorry."

"That's fine Danny maybe instead we can grab a bite to eat later?"

"Maybe another day Sam I have a date tonight and I can't afford to be late."

After that Danny proceeded to sit through his classes with a smile on his face. Any time he felt upset or anything like that he felt Ember give him a kiss and he was instantly in a good mood again. Since he knew Ember was watching he couldn't practice any songs for this afternoon.

Lunch came quickly after the mornings commotion, and Danny was enjoying having Ember in his arms and eating lunch on the school roof. However, he didn't get to enjoy the feeling for that long, because suddenly his ghost sense went off and he quickly transformed into Phantom. Danny flew off to find the source of trouble and quickly came upon Johnny and Kitty.

"You guys keep forgetting to warn me about stopping through town and one day I'll end up accidentally frying you."

"Shit sorry Danny we forgot to tell you that we were going to go to the bistro just down the street from your school. Johnny and I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's ok Kitty, like I said though you two need to let me know."

Danny then flew back to the school to try and enjoy the remainder of his lunch when he heard the noise he feared most. From around the corner he saw the GIW roaring into town. They hadn't been a problem for so long he almost forgot that they existed. Their truck came to a halt just in front of him as he prepared for a long and tiring fight.

"Phantom we didn't come to fight you, however there are four other ghost signatures in the town as we speak. If you do not do something about them then we will."

"Don't you guys ever take a break, it's Valentine's Day, go home and spend it with your families. Please, the other ghosts are just here for that reason so I won't make them leave unless they start trouble."

"You have two days to make sure that there are no other ghosts in town for more than a few hours or the truce that the president made us sign will be terminated and we will hunt you down."

After that, they drove away, and Danny flew back to the school even more disgruntled. Luckily for him it was just about time for him to begin playing the concert.

Danny arrived back at the school and quickly ran to the locker room to change into his outfit. "Man Ember is going to freak out when she sees me in this." He then proceeded to throw a bomber jacket over the top to hide the majority of the outfit.

We have a special surprise for you kids this Valentine's Day. A very talented young man has been chosen to perform some songs for this holiday. He has promised that he would expand some of the songs he plays, and even decided to do a special song for one lucky girl." The principle said through the microphone on stage.

After she announced Danny he appeared right beside her and pulled his guitar into a comfortable position.

"Good evening Amity High are you all feeling the love today?" he called. The crowd proceeded to cheer. Danny thought that if he had known how much popularity he would get for his talent he might have revealed it freshman year. "The winner will be chosen by me picking a number from this jar and that will correspond to your seat number, so may the odds be ever in your favor." Danny chuckled out the reference.

All of the girls got excited for their number to be drawn in hopes of getting sang to by Danny. Among those that were super excited were Paulina and Star. Danny reached his hand into the jar and swished around before reading the card and calling out Row 3 Seat 45. Immediately after he read the number everyone heard a loud shrill scream emanating from one of the sophomores as she ran up to the stage to be sang to by her hero and crush.

"Are you missing anyone on this day?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I miss my dad, he was my best friend." She replied.

"Well, I think that I know the perfect song for you then."

 _{You burn so bright, I see stars  
The way that you laugh, it's like a heavenly choir  
You made me feel invincible  
When you're with me, I can take on the world_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_  
 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_  
 _You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight_

 _Say my name, I'll be there_  
 _I didn't know, you should've said that you cared_  
 _It's not too late for broken hearts_  
 _Take my hand, make a wish on a star_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_  
 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_  
 _Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this_  
 _How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?_  
 _You were gone so fast, I want you back_  
 _You were a comet and I lost it_  
 _(Time to spread my wings and fly)_  
 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_  
 _(Time to fly away so high)_

 _Now I see you, I'm frozen in time_  
 _All your colors burst into life_  
 _I don't dare close my eyes_  
 _Cause a love like this happens once in a lifetime_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_  
 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_  
 _Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this_  
 _How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?_  
 _You were gone so fast, I want you back_  
 _You were a comet and I lost it_  
 _(Time to spread my wings and fly)_  
 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_  
 _(Time to fly away so high)_  
 _You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight}_

"I do believe that it is now time for a happier song, this one is a chance for all you guys to show your girl just how much she means to you." After the first few chords a bunch of couples got up and went to the floor to start dancing.

 _{You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
Because everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

 _Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_  
 _But it's more than one and one makes two_  
 _Put aside the math and the logic of it_  
 _You got to know you're wanted too_

 _Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
 _Wanna kiss your lips_  
 _I wanna make you feel wanted_  
 _And I wanna call you mine_  
 _Wanna hold your hand forever_  
 _And never let you forget it_  
 _Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_  
 _And you get that all the time, I know you do_  
 _But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_  
 _And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

 _When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _As good as you make me feel_  
 _I wanna make you feel better_  
 _Better than your fairy tales_  
 _Better than your best dreams_  
 _You're more than everything I need_  
 _You're all I ever wanted_  
 _All I ever wanted_

 _And I just wanna wrap you up_  
 _Wanna kiss your lips_  
 _I wanna make you feel wanted_  
 _And I wanna call you mine_  
 _Wanna hold your hand forever_  
 _And never let you forget it_  
 _Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_  
 _Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _You'll always be wanted_ _}_

After that Danny played five more songs including: Dust on the Bottle, Addicted, Love You Like That, I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, and Get Me Some of That. "Before we finish the night this song is for you guys out there to get up the courage and ask out that girl you like."

 _{I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today_

 _Never gonna change my mind_  
 _We can leave it all behind_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _No, not this time_

 _So take your hand in mine_  
 _It's ours tonight_  
 _This is a rebel love song_  
 _Hearts will sacrifice_  
 _It's do or die_  
 _This is a rebel love song_

 _My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_  
 _I choke on all they have to say_  
 _When worlds collide what's left inside?_  
 _I hold on tight and hear you pray_

 _Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
No, not this time_

 _So take your hand in mine_  
 _It's ours tonight_  
 _This is a rebel love song_  
 _Hearts will sacrifice_  
 _It's do or die_  
 _This is a rebel love song_

 _Wild and running for one reason_  
 _They can't stop us from our freedom_  
 _Wild and running for one reason_  
 _They can't stop us from our freedom_

 _Never gonna change my mind_  
 _We can leave it all behind_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _No, not this time_

 _So take your hand in mine_  
 _It's ours tonight_  
 _This is a rebel love song_  
 _Hearts will sacrifice_  
 _It's do or die_  
 _This is a rebel love song_

 _Take your hand in mine_  
 _It's ours tonight_  
 _This is a rebel love song_  
 _Hearts will sacrifice_  
 _It's do or die_  
 _This is a rebel love song}_

"Thanks for coming and listening, have a happy Valentine's Day." And with that Danny flew off the stage and started walking home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ember's POV

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was sitting there watching Babypop play his heart out to all of those songs, I knew that the last one was for me when suddenly I turned around and he was floating right beside me even though I was invisible. "Danny aren't you singing?" I asked. "Well, yes a clone of me is." He responded. He then proceeded to pull me into his arms and dance with me. Needless to say this has been my favorite Valentine's Day.


End file.
